lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinky/Main article
Stinky is a male stinkbug. He lives in the Rocky Mountains and is a former drummer from a band with three other bugs, who cast him out into the cold because of his smell. Biography Backstory Stinky used to be a drummer in a band with three other bugs, but was kicked out because of his smell, resulting in him being an outcast. At some point, he got frozen in an icicle for an unknown amount of time until he was found by Pumbaa. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Rocky Mountain Lie" During their trip at the Rocky Mountain, Timon and Pumbaa reside in a cabin and go out looking for food. Pumbaa finds Stinky in an icicle and brings him to the cabin. He places the icicle next to a fire, causing it to melt. When he realizes that Timon isn't around for him to share his food with, he plans on eating Stinky until the bug sneezes, as he has a cold from being inside the icicle. When Stinky shares his sad story with Pumbaa, the warthog can relate and therefore decides not to eat him. When Pumbaa gets wood for the fire to keep Stinky warm, Stinky's bandmates find him and apologize for how they treated him. He forgives his mates and decides to rejoin the band. When Timon shows up hungry, a spider gives the meerkat the rest of the bug he was eating. When Timon eats the bug, Pumbaa returns with the woods, but finds Stinky missing. When he asks Timon if he's seen his new bug friend, Timon, believing that he ate him, tells Pumbaa that he hasn't seen him until he lets out a belch. This makes Pumbaa let Timon know that his new bug friend is a stinkbug, causing Timon to faint and have a nightmare where he is found guilty for lying to Pumbaa and gets executed. When Timon wakes up, he lies to Pumbaa by telling him that a grizzly bear broke into the cabin and kidnapped Stinky. Panicked, Pumbaa suggests that they rescue the bug. After Timon pretends to defeat the "bear", he and Pumbaa run into a real grizzly bear, which they manage to escape from until they run into three other ones. Meanwhile, Stinky gets kicked out of the band once again. He then spots Timon and Pumbaa about to get eaten by the bears. When he tries to think of a way to rescue the duo, he lets out a sneeze that causes him to roll down the snow and create a giant snowball which makes the three bears run away in fear, leaving Timon and Pumbaa alone. Pumbaa finds Stinky and thanks him for saving his and Timon's life. Realizing that he never ate Stinky in the first place, Timon apologizes to Pumbaa for lying to him, which leads to Pumbaa forgiving his friend. When Timon, Pumbaa, and Stinky head back to the cabin, Stinky introduces his ex-bandmates to Timon and Pumbaa, letting the two feast on the three bugs since they are hungry. Personality and traits Despite suffering from smelly odor, Stinky is shown to have a good heart. When he first meets Pumbaa, he discovers that the warthog has the same kind problem as he does. Therefore, he and Pumbaa bond very well and become friends. Stinky is also shown to have a cold due to being inside an icicle for long enough. Although his bandmates have been cruel to him, he easily forgives them after they apologize to him and saying that the band is not the same without him. However, after his mates kick him out once again, he loses his respect to them, as he lets Timon and Pumbaa eat them while on their way to the cabin. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Jess Harnell Trivia *Stinky and his band mates are presumably a parody of The Beatles as they have similar hairstyles to the band and speak with Liverpudlian accents. **Stinky is probably based on Ringo Starr as they are both drummers in their bands. Gallery RML_Stinky7.png RML_Stinky10.png RML_Stinky22.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles